King Rose's Lost Empire
KING ROSE'S LOST EMPIRE "Walk with faith, not with sight. See things as they truly are. See things as King Rose once saw. Stand to his image, stand proud. You are his legacy." Prologue King Rose. He was a valiant, kind, optimistic leader to his people, and accepted all. He'd sit at his throne, hidden from oncoming eyes, in the vast dining hall sculpted from stone. He remained in full armor, glorious after driving an oncoming force from his land, and now having a private feast with his generals and wife. Then, disaster struck. He'd be assassinated where he sat, a gnarled knife driven to his skull. Women screamed, generals arose from their seats, and a child cried. The assassin known as the Black-Heart Canary sealed the tomb shut behind them, locking the party inside. King Rose nor his wife could rule now. The Empire, King Rose's Empire, crumbled under financial stress, and was conquered by a neighboring kingdom as the Empire called for help from it. King Rose's legend slowly died to time, but few arose in his name, present-day. Those few, a demon, a satyr and a human, chose to form their own Empire from his grand ashes. Named after him, built after him, and will soon enough thrive because of him. We are King Rose's Dynasty, King Rose's Soul. We are King Rose's Lost Empire. Regulations Our rules are very, very simple. Double-Grouping is absolutely fine, this is a side-group of completely different species! Though, it's appreciated to have a little heads-up on which group you're currently in, maybe. Please don't get upset if a Founder doesn't accept your form - simply edit it, and try again! Get creative with your characters - name, race, ETC. Try things you've never tried before. Don't OOCly (out of character) mock/tease another member of the Lost Empire, otherwise discipline will have to be set forward. But most importantly, have FUN with us! Don't force yourself to make your character a certain way, or think of certain things, or anything along those lines. ''' IC GROUP RULES *Vampires, only feed on wild animals, rather then your groupmates. *Shapeshifters, become your humanmost form during speeches and meetings. *Justice and Guerra will personally reinforce rules broken. *During full moons, the werewolves MUST get chained with silver in the Medic's Home for the whole night. No one is permitted to visit. *Demons must not commune with hell regularly. *If you want a promotion, organize a meeting with both Guerra and Justice at the same time. *If you want to be alone in the woods, come back before dawn. *Attacking another member will NOT be tolerated. '''SMALL OFFENSES *Trainee sleeping quarters *Forced to sleep outside (alt) *A night without food *A very, very firm talk with Guerra MEDIUM OFFENSES *Forced to fight a Cause Founder or Right-Hand for five minutes, minor injuries *Four days without food *Chained next to the werewolves in a full-moon *Alone in the forest for two nights MASSIVE OFFENSES *Exiled *Killed *Forced to seriously fight a Cause Founder or Right-hand *Crippled and demoted Small offenses include food theft, missing an important meeting, destroying a groupmate's property, ETC Medium offenses include attacking your groupmate, refusing Founder orders, missing several important meetings, ETC Massive offenses include killing any groupmate, attacking a youth, attacking a Founder, poisoning the water, ETC Heirachy | style="width:50%" | |} | style="width:50%" | |} | style="width:50%" | |} | style="width:50%" | |} Forms ' '''Allies/Rivals ' JUSTICE.jpg|Justice (Cause-Founder) Reil evergreen.png|Reil Evergreen (Trainee) 4f6cd3c84db9e4f4a1e0383740fe46c0.jpg|Ember (Cause-Founder) F47a4259fffe819b7c54ec20180fa0ee--lady-knight-fantasy-warrior.jpg|Maeve valkyrie_new_f2_posting_by_depingo-d9m5jlo.jpg|(Angel) Angelo Della Misericordia (Knight) 71bd8012f7a947b49dc1c921c06d6d4a.jpg|Florence (Knight) 99fcabbb16e931f2d839a311174f9468--anime-manga-girl-moe-anime.jpg|Yuki (Trainee) 86626E25-0999-45E2-A06C-59AB5035D4B4.jpg|Guerra di Morte (War) (Cause-Founder) DWOZ32YU8AA0MG3.jpg|Anxiety AnimecharactergirlThistle.png|Thistle (Knight) a46b681c624dfe405ddc077798aa09e8.png|Ashter (Knight) (Umanangel).jpg|Charmeine (Right-Hand) Adrian!.jpg|Adrian (Youth) Humangladiator.jpg|Gladiator (Knight) Damian.jpg|Damian (Knight) Evangeline_character_girl.png |Evangeline (Knight) Download_(5).jpg|Dylan (Trainee) 343C97F9-F302-4F5D-AAD6-159124926A85.jpeg|Aurora (Hunter) 7bc5971af2bf3f8f22b0234519408a05.jpg|Juno(Hunter) Lamia-Narla-Image.jpg|Narla(Knight) Comm rose succubus by sofia 1989-dc5becl.jpg|Demōnisshu Sakura/Sakura(Hunter) Narmaya A.png|Luka(Mother) 262skin1.png|Usotsuki masuku(Knight) F47a4259fffe819b7c54ec20180fa0ee--lady-knight-fantasy-warrior.jpg|Maeve(Medic) Damara Dik-dik © pel hu dikdik.jpg|Maeve dik dik form Phoenix human hybrid.png|Kassidy(Knight) B3FAB22C-CA24-4EF4-8D3F-4F84ACF329CB.jpeg|Layla(Knight) Libra full reference.png|Libra/Knight 300px-Hellhound0.jpg|Soul/Hunter C5ab93ce864e443b6cdb5552f01a0e5f.jpg|Breeze/Hunter Isi deer.png|Isi (Hunter) Lady halloween naga for sale sold by sofia 1989-dcno76q.jpg|Ninia (Credit to (wiki:) angyrod1234 for the base! tysm!) (Carried over from AJCW.) https://discord.gg/H86FmeV ((Discord link!)) '''**DO NOT RP AS CHARACTERS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN ACCEPTED, THAT HAVE BEEN KILLED OFF, OR THAT HAVE BEEN EXILED.**